The Real One?
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Sakit, itulah yang di rasakan Haruno Sakura saat mendengar sebuah pernyataan dari seseorang yang sangat ia sukai sejak dulu. Dirinya berusaha menahan tangis, jemarinya mengepal keras pada gaun putih yang ia kenakan sekarang./"Ka..karena kau..kau juga hari ini akan mengadakan pernikahanmu, benarkan Sasuke-kun-" senyum itu kembali terlihat, perih namun di paksakan/ :D


**The Real One**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance****,**** A Little bit ****Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : ****SasuSaku**

**Warning :**** AU!**** Typo****s****,**** OOC !**** Plus rada-rada gaje hihi~**

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

**FluffTimeProject#09#**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Enjoy~**

**OooOOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakit, itulah yang di rasakan Haruno Sakura saat mendengar sebuah pernyataan dari seseorang yang sangat ia sukai sejak dulu. Dirinya berusaha menahan tangis, jemarinya mengepal keras pada gaun putih yang ia kenakan sekarang.

Gaun yang panjang terlihat cantik serta pas dengan lekuk tubuhnya, rambut merah muda yang sudah tertata rapi, dan tak lupa hiasan natural membuat parasnya semakin terlihat memukau.

Namun itu semua hilang sekejap dalam pemikirannya, otaknya kacau, napasnya terengah-engah. Di dalam ruangan yang besar berhiasan mawar putih, kini dirinya dan laki-laki berambut raven di hadapannya diam tanpa kata-kata.

Wajah Sakura yang menunduk sejak tadi membuat suasana semakin rusak, 'Tahan Sakura, kau bisa.' Pikir wanita cantik itu tegar.

Manik Emeraldnya mencoba perlahan menatap sesosok tubuh tegap di sana, yang kini tengah duduk dan terlihat santai. Namun tetap seperti biasa-

Wajahnya yang datar, serta tanpa senyuman menghiasi-

"Hn, jadi bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu hari ini Sakura. Apa kau siap?" suara berat itu berbicara, menyentakkan pikiran sang Haruno dan reflek membuatnya mengangkat wajah cepat.

Ia mencoba tersenyum, "A..ah! Per..pernikahanku pasti lancar Sasuke-kun," jawabnya gugup. Jemarinya semakin terkepal-

Air mata itu semakin tak bisa ia bendung, mendengar suara yang sudah lama tak ia dengar. Ah, mungkin sudah empat tahun ini ia tidak mendengarnya.

Rindu, tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak, bertemu setelah sekian lama dan mendapati orang yang kau suka datang ke acara pernikahanmu di saat semuanya hampir di mulai, pastinya membuat perasaan itu bercampur aduk.

Antara senang dan sedih-

"Hn, maaf aku hanya bisa bertemu denganmu sebentar saja."

Tersentak kembali, Sakura menggeleng kencang. "_I..ie_! Ti..tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, A..aku tahu kau pasti tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Ka..karena-" suaranya tersendat, menahan tangis. Ia harus bisa mengucapkannya dengan jelas atau perasaannya akan terlihat monoton sekarang.

Kata-kata yang sangat fatal dan mampu meruntuhkan pertahanannya-

"Ka..karena kau..kau juga hari ini akan mengadakan pernikahanmu, benarkan Sasuke-kun-" senyum itu kembali terlihat, perih namun di paksakan-

Terdiam sejenak, sampai akhirnya Sakura menunduk singkat, "Maafkan aku juga karena tidak bisa datang ke acara pernikahanmu," mencoba mengembalikan suara riangnya, dan mengucapkan selamat pada laki-laki tampan di sana _aka _Uchiha Sasuke.

Sungguh hal yang sangat tidak bisa ia duga, pernikahan di hari yang sama namun dalam waktu yang berbeda membuat Sakura kaget setengah mati.

Laki-laki tampan yang sejak dulu ia sukai, dan tidak bisa ia capai hatinya. Walau dulu kedekatan mereka bisa di bilang tidak wajar dianggap sebagai sahabat, tapi tetap saja sampai Sasuke pergi dari Konoha dan meninggalkannya, ia tidak pernah sama sekali mengutarakan perasaan pada Sakura. Dan kini ia datang kembali, membawa kabar kalau hari ini ia pun akan mengadakan pernikahan dengan calon istri pilihannya. Orang yang ia cintai-

"Semoga kau bahagia dengan pernikahanmu." Ucap Sasuke datar, namun terlihat senyum tipis di sana. Menambah bendungan air mata di pelupuk Sakura-

Ia harus tahan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah keputusan yang sudah ia pikirkan matang-matang. Menerima permintaan sang Ibu yang ingin menjodohkannya pada seorang pengusaha hebat yang jatuh cinta padanya.

Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihatnya,

Walau pun-

Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang siapa orang itu, karena sampai saat ini pun ia belum bisa melihat wajahnya. Entah tampan atau tidak, tapi sang Ibu sudah mengatakan kalau laki-laki itu merupakan orang yang cocok untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Benarkah?

Sakura tidak tahu-

Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya bersedih melihat dirinya yang sejak dulu sama sekali tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, dan terus saja mengingat cintanya pada Sasuke.

Dan hari ini ia sadar betapa bodohnya dirinya, orang yang ia sukai pun kini akan menikah dengan wanita pilihannya.

Tanpa tahu perasaannya sejak dulu-

Ia sungguh-sungguh wanita yang bodoh-

Mencoba tersenyum lagi, bibir itu bergetar, dan kembali berucap, "_Nee_, Sasuke-kun, kalau aku boleh tahu siapa wanita yang suka dengan laki-laki dingin sepertimu, hm?" mengeluarkan nada bicara yang mengejek. Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghadap tepat di depan sang Uchiha-

Gaun putihnya sengaja ia angkat karena terlalu panjang, waktunya untuk bertemu Sasuke juga tinggal beberapa menit lagi sebelum acara di mulai-

"Hn, kau benar-benar ingin melihatnya?"

Tercekat, manik itu melebar singkat, dan tubuhnya sengaja ia dudukkan kembali tepat di tempat duduk dekat Sasuke. "Tentu saja, Tuan Uchiha! Aku..ini kan sahabatmu, jadi aku berhak tahu siapa calon istrimu~" menepuk dadanya pelan, Sakura menyengir kecil.

"….."

Sampai-

"Hn, baiklah kebetulan dia datang kemari."

"E..eh! Benarkah? Kukira calon istrimu sedang sibuk menyiapkan pernikahan kalian?" sedikit kaget saat mendengar kalau istrinya itu benar-benar datang ke sini?! Padahal hari pernikahan mereka sama.

Mengulas senyum singkat, dan menepuk puncak kepala Sakura, "Dia tidak peduli dengan itu semua, yang diinginkannya hanya bertemu denganmu." Ujar Sasuke,

Reflek membuat sang empunya menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar, ini dia perlakuan yang tidak bisa hilang dari Sasuke. Tersenyum seperti itu membuat Sakura semakin susah untuk membuang kenangan mereka.

"Be..begitu, baiklah aku akan menunggu di sini." Jawab sang Haruno pelan, membiarkan Sasuke beranjak pergi dari ruangan tadi dan memanggil istrinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tess,** sekarang air matanya jatuh sudah. Wanita berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu menunduk dalam. Isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibirnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi, hatinya sakit memikirkan bagaimana nanti ia memasang wajah ceria saat menatap pendamping orang yang sangat di sukainya.

"Hiks, _Kami-sama_, aku tidak kuat lagi, air mataku-hiks-tidak bisa di bendung lagi-" terisak-isak, Sakura dengan cepat berbalik dan memunggungi pintu keluar. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

Kedua tangannya, ia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata di pelupuknya.

Namun-

"Hiks, kumohon berhenti," tidak bisa, liquid bening itu masih meleleh dan meluncur bebas. Membasahi pipinya dan membuat _make-upnya_ sedikit terhapus.

"Hiks-cepatlah datang Sasuke-kun, a..aku tidak tahan lagi-hiks," dirinya sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar, mencoba menenangkan dan menetralkan perasaannya yang hancur-

'Kau harus tenang Sakura, kau harus-' dan belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya-

**Krieet-**

Suara pintu terbuka-

Menegangkan tubuh sang empunya, dan reflek membuat Sakura menghapus air mata di pipinya.

"Sakura," suara bariton itu memanggil namanya-

Namun tubuhnya masih kaku untuk berbalik, dan memilih tetap dalam posisi memunggungi sang Uchiha-

"Aku sudah memanggil calon istriku," ujar Sasuke cepat, dan dapat Sakura dengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya.

Ia semakin menangis kencang-

"O..oh, be..begitu, ma..maaf Sasuke-kun se..sepertinya wajahku sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk bertatap muka dengan istrimu," mengelak, ia benar-benar ingin pergi dari sini.

"Setidaknya kau bisa melihat wajahnya." Ujar Sasuke sekali lagi.

Sakura menggeleng kecil-

"Mu..mungkin lain kali," air matanya masih mengalir dari sana-

Bagaimana cara ia pergi dari sini dalam keadaan bersih tanpa air mata? Calon istri Sasuke bisa salah paham jika melihat tangisannya!

"Hn, bisakah kau melihatnya sebentar. Ia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu." Seakan mutlak, tubuh Sakura menegang. Sasuke benar-benar ingin dirinya melihat sang istri bagi Uchiha bungsu itu.

Tidak tahu perasaannya?

Tentu saja!

"…"

Mereka hanya sahabat, ingat? Dan sebentar lagi mereka akan mempunyai kehidupannya masing-masing.

"….."

Tidak bisa mengelak lagi, Sakura mengangguk kecil. Ia mengusap air matanya pelan, 'Biarlah dia melihat tangisanku, toh ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya.' Menyemangati dirinya.

Perlahan Sakura menghembuskan napasnya pelan, sampai akhirnya berbalik-

Dan-

"….."

"….."

"Eh?"

Manik Emerald itu reflek menatap sang Uchiha bingung-

Melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri-

Tapi-

"….."

Sepi-

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana-

Hanya dirinya dan Sasuke-

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn,"

Kening Sakura mengernyit semakin bingung saat tubuh tegap laki-laki raven itu tiba-tiba mensejajarkan diri dengan tubuhnya.

"Dimana istrimu? Aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa di sini?"

Sakura hanya melihat tubuh tegap Sasuke yang membawa sebuah-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaca-

Benda itu di hadapkan tepat ke arahnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sembab dan air mata mengalir dari pelupuknya-

"Dia ada di sini. Coba kau cari."

"Tapi-" mengedarkan pandangan, Sakura benar-benar berani bertaruh kalau tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini selain mereka! Matanya tidak minus, dan tidak mungkinkan calon istri Sasuke bermain petak umpet di saat-saat seperti ini?!

Merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam lembut jemarinya, Manik Onxy itu menatapnya intens.

Sakura mulai merasakan kejanggalan-

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Dia ada di sini Sakura. Calon istriku sekarang berada tepat di hadapanmu."

"…"

Manik Emerald itu semakin membulat lebar, saat menangkap bayangan cermin yang kini benar-benar memantulkan wajahnya.

Tepat di hadapannya-

Dan di sana sekarang ada sosoknya yang tengah menatap kaget ke arah cermin-

"A..apa? Sasuke-kun, jangan bercanda-" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tubuh tegap itu berdiri dan kembali duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada wanita itu dan meminta ibunya yang ternyata sangat dekat dengan keluargaku. Aku ingin segera melamar tanpa ia tahu siapa diriku. Apa sekarang aku boleh bertanya secara pribadi," mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka,

Cairan bening Sakura kembali jatuh, wanita itu menggeleng kecil. Tidak percaya atas apa yang di dengarnya. Bibirnya kelu, dan tidak bisa henti-hentinya mengeluarkan isakan-

"Sa..suke-kun-hiks-apa yang-" tanpa berucap lagi, manik itu menatapnya, menyatukan kedua kening mereka-

"Haruno Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku hari ini?" deru napas menerpa wajahnya, membuat panas dan liquid bening itu semakin kencang turun. Sakura menangis, tubuhnya bergetar.

Sebuah tangan lembut yang menghapus air matanya tidak cukup menghentikan tangisannya-

"Hiks-_Baka_-kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau..kalau kaulah yang melamarku, Sasuke-kun," sesenggukan, Sakura memukul pelan dada sang raven. Ia baru sadar sekarang-

Sedangkan sang empunya hanya mengulas senyum, dan perlahan semakin mendekat sampai akhirnya ia mengecup lembut kening Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan untukmu, setelah aku matang dan mampu menghidupimu dengan uangku sendiri,"

Dan lagi Sakura terisak-

"_Baka_, kalau begini aku..aku-hiks-benar-benar tidak bisa melupakanmu," memendam wajahnya semakin dalam pada dada bidang Sasuke-

"Jadi, maukah kau menikah dengan ku Uchiha Sakura?"

"…"

Dan tentu saja, Sakura tidak bisa menolak lagi-

Kejutan yang bahagia datang padanya-

Mana mungkin ia lewatkan-

Wanita cantik itu mengangguk pelan, "Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun." Dirinya menjawab lembut dan semakin memperdalam pelukannya.

* * *

_Siapa sangka kalau orang yang ingin Sasuke kenalkan itu adalah dirinya sendiri? Melamar dengan tidak memberitahu nama serta wajahnya?_

_Huh, benar-benar ciri khas Uchiha._

* * *

**THE END~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Yuhuu, FLP#09#muncul dan kali ini SasuSaku! :DDD Pair _favorite_ Mushi XDD Cerita ini mushi ambil dari novel berjudul **'Akatsuki'** yang sumpah ceritanya bener-bener bagus, dan mushi rekomendasiin buat kalian. Cuman ini alurnya mushi ubah, di dalam cerita novelnya pemeran wanitanya terkejut pas dia udah nikah, tapi di sini mushi buat sebelum mereka nikah.

Adegan di novel bagian ini benar-benar bikin hati mushi lumerrrrrr, sampe senyum-senyum bacaaaa :'))

Tapi sayang, novel itu masih di bawa ama temen karena itu temen mushi ngebet pingin beli novelnya, dan mushi larang #mending beli sendiri di toko buku :v#. Sampe sekarang pun belom di kembaliin, hiks-

* * *

_Dan oh ya, Mushi nantinya mau ngadain Tantangan #ada di FB# kalau bisa jawab pertanyaan mushi #nggak sulit kok# Tiga penjawab tercepat dan pastinya benar akan mushi kasi hadiah membuat dua fic #setiap orangnya# bebas Tema, pair, dan alur yang diinginkan #tapi jangan yang sulit ya#tendang# Nah untuk fandom khusus Naruto, Fairy Tail, sama SnK dulu :)_

_Ada yang berminat? Ehehe :v :v_

_FB : Mushi Kara-chan :)_

* * *

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
